elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urag gro-Shub
Urag gro-Shub is an Orsimer mage and the librarian of The Arcanaeum at the College of Winterhold in Skyrim. He is known for his strict and stern attitude. He is a merchant of books and takes his job very seriously. He initiates the Hitting the Books quest when the Dragonborn approaches him, requesting research materials for The Eye of Magnus. The books Urag sells and requests vary over time. Personality Urag takes his work as the librarian in The Arcanaeum very seriously, he shows this when he says quotes along the lines of "I better not see you treating all of these books poorly, are we clear?" Urag will keep an aggressive attitude even after the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage. If given an Elder Scroll, he will adopt a more respectful attitude towards the Dragonborn. Interactions Hitting the Books After finding the books at Fellglow Keep, Urag rewards the Dragonborn with six skill books: Racial Phylogeny, Daughter of the Niben, Catalogue of Weapon Enchantments, Response to Bero's Speech, The Black Arts On Trial, and 2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire. Fetch Me That Book! After joining the College of Winterhold, Urag may send the Dragonborn to collect various rare books. He pays the Dragonborn with as a reward. Once enough are collected, he sends word to the Orc Strongholds so that the Dragonborn can gain entry. Shalidor's Insights Urag requires assistance with locating Shalidor's Insights, rare manuscripts scattered across Skyrim. Elder Knowledge After speaking to Paarthurnax about learning Dragonrend, the Dragonborn needs to recover an Elder Scroll to travel back in time to Alduin's defeat atop the Throat of the World. Urag gro-Shub is able to provide the Dragonborn with two texts on Elder Scrolls, Effects of the Elder Scrolls and Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls, one of which is authored by Septimus Signus. As a former member of the college, Urag knows his whereabouts and directs the Dragonborn to him. If the Dragonborn collects the Elder Scroll at Alftand, it can later be sold to Urag for 2,000 . In , the Dragonborn requires the same Elder Scroll for the quest Scroll Scouting. If the Dragonborn sold it to Urag, he sells it for 4,000 . Alternatively, he can be persuaded to sell it back for 3,000 . An Arch-Mage Dragonborn can purchase the scroll back for 2,000 , if he is far enough in the story line. Scroll Scouting The Dragonborn needs the scroll once again, and it can be purchased from Urag if it has been sold to him once before. Ancient Falmer Tomes Four ancient tomes written in the Falmer Language are scattered throughout the Forgotten Vale. They can be sold to Urag gro-Shub at the College. For each Unknown Book, he will award 1000 and a translated version of that book. Quests *Hitting the Books *Fetch Me That Book! *Shalidor's Insights *Elder Knowledge *Discerning the Transmundane *Scroll Scouting *Ancient Falmer Tomes Lecture Urag gro-Shub delivers a lecture on Shalidor and his texts, writings and research and the College's need to recover the ancient research. The lecture is held in the Hall of the Elements, during which most of the members of the College come to listen to his lecture. After he finishes, everyone goes back to their usual schedule. Wares At The Arcanaeum he sells various books, including exceptionally rare ones. Sometimes, he sells books that share the same name as ones needed for Fetch Me That Book!, though these cannot be turned in for that quest, they may be read without bug occurring, See Below. Some of these books are difficult to locate elsewhere. Rare books Rare series *''Ancient Tales of the Dwemer'' *''The Song of Pelinal'' Bugs * During the quest Fetch Me That Book!, Urag may not recognize that the Dragonborn is in possession of the book. ** Solution: Type this in the Console Command: setstage MGR20 20 * Books he sends the Dragonborn to collect may not appear if the location is labeled as "cleared" or if the room containing the book requires the death of a boss to open. Appearances * ** ru:Ураг гро-Шуб de:Urag gro-Shub fr:Urag gro-Shub it:Urag gro-Shub es:Urag gro-Shub pl:Urag gro-Shub References 1. Skyrim Prima Games Guide Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Orsimer Category:Skyrim: Males Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters